


Sweet Delight

by Sterling_Jay



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Humor, I don't know that I can tag this without spoilers, I'm so sorry, Probably M?, This came out of nowhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:24:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8824570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterling_Jay/pseuds/Sterling_Jay
Summary: Regina indulges Emma, has some regrets.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magicsophicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicsophicorn/gifts).



Emma's tongue swiped upwards, her eyes closing as she savored the flavor. She did it again and again, moaning quietly to herself, sucking on the point for a second before returning to licking in earnest, quick, short laps at the top, long slow ones towards the center.

"So good," Emma moaned out, dipping a finger in, leaning to offer it to Regina. At her refusal, Emma shrugged, sticking it into her own mouth, purring at the taste.

A drop started to fall from her lips, running slowly down the side of her mouth. Regina watched as her tongue flicked out to catch it before she turned back to licking and sucking.

"This is my favorite part," Emma said, tongue probing deeply. Regina's eyes rolled to the sky as she let out a long sigh.

"This is obscene, Emma," she blurted, still watching Emma. "Remind me to never buy you an ice cream cone again."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm jesswritingsome on tumblr, feel free to stop in and say hi.


End file.
